an eye for an eye makes a one-eyed man
by bellarbrose
Summary: Katsudeku Week II, Día #1 — Es un espectáculo irremediablemente grotesco.


**N/A:** En este one-shot quise darle a Villain!Deku un enfoque distinto. Suelo escribirlo bastante depresivo, pero esta vez quise ilustrar a uno que disfruta siendo un villano. Aunque creo que la fastidié un poco. (?)

Anyways, 2k+ de gore sin trama.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Violencia gráfica, gore, tortura en general.

* * *

D **ÍA 1** — _Gore_.

 _En la venganza, el débil es siempre el más feroz._

.

.

El olor a antiséptico que sus heridas desprenden y la pulcridad de las paredes totalmente blancas que lo rodean hacen que el lugar en el que se encuentra encerrado parezca la sala de tratamiento de un hospital. Eso se ve desmentido cuando, al observar a su derecha, lo primero que capte su vista se trate de una vitrina repleta de pequeños utensilios de tortura.

Quizás no es lo que más deba sorprenderle. Duda que un médico tuviese permitido atar a un héroe herido y sedado a una silla. El bozal también es totalmente innecesario, y por alguna razón, le recuerda a aquella desastrosa experiencia, cuando ganó el festival deportivo en su primer año de UA. Recordarlo hace que le hierva la sangre, pero tiene muchísimas razones más para estar furioso en estos momentos que precisamente _esa_.

De todos modos, las memorias se encuentran borrosas en su mente, e incluso cuando el intenso dolor que siente en su abdomen delata parte de los acontecimientos sucedidos, el sonido del abrir de una cerradura congela sus pensamientos. El chirrido que produce la puerta al abrirse le taladra los oídos, y el sentimiento de anticipación le corroe.

Dos figuras se abren paso en la habitación. La más alta arrastra los pies mientras que la segunda camina elegantemente hasta el único otro mueble que hay en toda la estancia, —además de la vitrina y su estúpida silla—: una mesa de madera colocada a un metro de él.

Sus ojos se abren como platos al distinguir sus rostros, como si al verles lo comprendiese todo.

— _¡Kacchan!_ —el nombre infantil que abandona su lengua como veneno invita a que una sonrisa perversa se forme en su rostro. Cuando Katsuki lo ve, siente que está contemplando a un demonio salido del mismísimo infierno—Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Midoriya Izuku sigue siendo tan desagradable como lo recuerda.

Poco le importa al peliverde que no haya ningún otro asiento en la habitación; da un pequeño salto sobre la mesa y se sienta al borde contrario, encarando al rubio, con las piernas cruzadas.

Katsuki solo puede pensar en que se está burlando de él. Sus gritos furiosos son acallados por el bozal que cubre su boca, y al parecer la vocalización de su furia solo hace que el menor considere el escenario más y más divertido.

Dabi —no recordaría bien su nombre de no ser porque el inútil lo mencionó al entrar— se acerca sigilosamente por detrás de él, colocándose al lado izquierdo de la mesa en la que posiciona una caja de un tamaño considerable y forma cúbica. El rubio alza una ceja, algo confuso al no verle ninguna posible utilidad.

Su expresión solo hace que la sonrisa de Izuku se extienda más y más.

—Creo que esto puede responder a todas tus preguntas.

Toma la caja entre sus manos y la coloca sobre sus rodillas. Aprieta un botón que se encuentra en la parte superior, y como si de una ventana automática de coche se tratase, una especie de puerta se desliza hacia abajo dejando salir algo de vapor. Tarda un poco, pero tras unos tensos diez segundos se detiene, y la imagen se vuelve clara.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensan al ver cómo la cabeza decapitada del que solía ser su mayor rival en la preparatoria yace inerte y sin vida en el interior de lo que ahora reconoce como una cámara criogenizadora, o más bien, _una nevera portátil_.

—Realmente hermoso, ¿cierto?—pregunta el peliverde, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos—Es una pena que solo su exterior fuese llamativo; al final, por mucho que tratase de negarlo, fue y murió siendo una marioneta más de su padre. Pero, hey, ¡es el que más duró! Quería exhibirlo como se merecía.

Sus tripas se retuercen ante la imagen expuesta frente a él, y siente ganas de vomitar. La indiferencia, o más bien el _disfrute_ reflejado en los rostros de ambos villanos no hacen más que empeorar su situación. Izuku lo nota, y piensa que ya es hora de comenzar con el espectáculo.

—Dabi, llévate a tu hermano contigo—suelta la caja sin demasiada consideración sobre la mesa—, Kacchan y yo tenemos _muchas_ cosas de las que hablar.

El mayor alza una ceja, no muy seguro de dejarle ahí solo.

—Shigaraki ha sido muy benevolente contigo porque se ve a sí mismo en ti, pero dudo que te perdone si terminas con la vida de la pieza más importante del nuevo experimento.

—Dabi, ¿por quién me tomas?—cuestiona, con un tono ofendido—Por supuesto que no mataría a Kacchan. Sería demasiado bueno si lo hiciese, quiero transformar su vida en un infierno, no quitársela antes de que pueda experimentar lo que es el sufrimiento.

El otro villano se encoge de hombros, pero accede a su orden. No quiere entrar en una disputa con Izuku, no después de haber contemplado hasta qué punto es capaz de llegar con tal de cumplir con sus caprichos. Antes de irse, le lanza el mando que controla las ataduras aferradas al cuerpo de Katsuki.

—Dale rienda suelta a tu imaginación.

Y sin decir nada más, desaparece tras la puerta de metal.

Midoriya le sonríe al control que sujeta con su mano izquierda, y balancea los pies sobre la mesa tarareando una melodía imaginaria.

—Quién lo diría, los villanos nos hemos vuelto sofisticados.

Se baja de la mesa y da vueltas alrededor de la silla donde Katsuki se encuentra sentado, aún incapaz de asimilar la situación en la que está. Todoroki está muerto, _probablemente todos sus amigos están muertos_ , ¿cómo era uno capaz de digerir palabras como esas?

 _¿Cómo era que no se acordaba de nada?_

—¡Te propongo un trato!—suena la voz entusiasmada del peliverde, justo detrás de su oído—. Si tú soportas todo lo que te tengo preparado, que para mí es bastante poco, te libraré de todas tus ataduras y te daré un total de quince segundos para abandonar la habitación. Y no intentes usar tu particularidad, digo, _ni siquiera_ la tienes.

Bakugou intenta asentir, pero no puede. Izuku da otra vuelta y esta vez se encuentra frente a él. Los ojos entrecerrados del peliverde debido a la sonrisa reflejada en su rostro brillan con cierta perversidad. No lo vocaliza, pero para Katsuki es una forma de decirle que no tiene más opción que soportar lo que se aproxima.

Abre la vitrina y solo toma dos objetos diminutos. Un cuchillo bastante afilado, pero a tamaño de bolsillo, y un aparato que cree haber visto antes, pero no logra recordar para qué demonios se utiliza.

—Solo voy a utilizar estas dos cosas, para que veas que estoy siendo amable contigo, Kacchan.

Se agacha a la altura de sus piernas, y a Katsuki le gustaría poder librarse de sus ataduras para plantarle una patada en el mentón y romperle la mandíbula, pero son casi irrompibles y es imposible destruirlas con fuerza bruta.

No puede darle muchas vueltas antes de que sus pensamientos, una vez más, se vean interrumpidos. Algo se desliza por su uña, y escucha al peliverde contar hasta tres en alto. No lo comprende hasta sentir un fuerte y punzante dolor en el dedo gordo de su pie izquierdo, después de que su uña haya sido totalmente arrancada. Está a punto de gritar, pero muerde su labio inferior y acalla su voz. El sabor metálico delata que ha utilizado demasiada fuerza, pero no le pone demasiada atención. En realidad, no puede ponerle atención a nada.

—Eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba. ¡Una vez más!

 _Y otra, y otra, y otra_ , ya no puede sentir ni los pies ni las manos para cuando Izuku ha terminado con él. Ha retenido sus gritos lo más que ha podido para no darle la satisfacción de escuchar sus lamentos. El villano aún sonríe, aunque con algo de pena visible en su rostro. No es lástima, es insatisfacción al no haber conseguido las reacciones que él quería sacarle.

—Has aguantado de forma increíble, Kacchan—declara casi con cierta molestia en su tono—, pero aún no hemos terminado.

Toma el cuchillo y se dirige de nuevo a sus manos.

—¿Sabías... que los humanos podemos vivir sin meñiques?

Esta vez es incapaz de soportarlo. Cuando la hoja cortante perfora lentamente su carne, atravesando incluso el hueso, no evita gritar todo lo que puede y _más_. Las lágrimas no le permiten ver, y siente su propia, cálida sangre, acumularse alrededor de la amputación. Escucha una risa macabra proveniente de los labios del peliverde, quien se deleita al contemplar una imagen tan desastrosa de a quien antes admiraba de forma incondicional

—Te ves tan patético.

Dichas palabras se clavan en el orgullo del rubio más que el cuchillo que corta a través de la piel del siguiente meñique. Observa la mata de pelo verde a través de las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos con profundo odio. Piensa en que si lograse salir de aquel antro, se aseguraría de hacerle pagar por todo.

El villano le observa, esta vez bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Aún queda la guinda del pastel.

El cuchillo que sujeta con la mano derecha esta vez viaja un tanto más abajo. Acaricia las vendas que cubren el abdomen del rubio, donde yace una herida casi recién hecha.

—Te la hice yo, pero probablemente no lo recuerdes. Eso sí, espero que recuerdes _esto_.

Con un pulso firme, la hoja perfora en el lugar exacto donde había abierto antes la anterior herida. Katsuki grita de dolor mientras el peliverde realiza un corte más profundo, moviendo el arma ligeramente hacia arriba, empeorándola aún más.

Ya no lo soporta, y si es cierto que está siendo benevolente, entonces no quiere ni imaginarse como sería con alguien a quien no le importase dañar tanto como el quisiera. La imagen que llega hasta su mente no es agradable, tan poco como las tripas que se derraman del vientre del individuo sin nombre.

—¿Es suficiente, Kacchan?—pregunta con una voz impaciente—Dime, ¿es suficiente?

Grita que sí, una y otra vez, y para cuando Izuku siente que realmente lo ha sido ya han pasado cuatro minutos enteros.

Todo su cuerpo se siente adolorido y entumecido a partes iguales. El villano aplaude, con su tacón resonando al golpear el talón contra el suelo. Se ve feliz, lo cual en términos malignos, no es algo muy bueno.

—Te has portado muy bien, Kacchan—declara—, te mereces un premio.

Pulsa un botón de el control remoto, y entonces, como si nunca hubiesen estado allí, las ataduras desaparecen. Katsuki mueve sus dedos adoloridos, y entonces, _entonces_ , cuando se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, no corre hacia la salida.

Empuja el cuerpo del peliverde contra la mesa, sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza. Escupe la sangre que acumula en su boca en el rostro del contrario, mientras que este solo le observa sin borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.

—De todas las cosas—menciona casi incrédulo—, de todas las cosas eliges esto, Kacchan. Al parecer sigues siendo un animal salvaje. Pensé que habrías cambiado.

El rubio frunce más el ceño, y le grita. Insulta y maldice como si solo existieran ellos dos en el interior de la guarida, y para cuando lleva sus manos a la garganta del peliverde para ahorcarle ahí mismo, abre su boca para decir algo:

—Tu tiempo se ha acabado, Kacchan.

Asesta un golpe en su entrepierna que hace que el otro se tambalee hacia atrás, golpeando de nuevo contra su silla.

—Realmente amo tu lado impulsivo, pero no intentes atacarme. El dolor te limita demasiado.

Da pasos rápidos hacia él, y antes de que pueda defenderse, golpea de forma brusca sus labios contra los contrarios, saboreando el sabor metálico de la sangre proveniente de su labio inferior.

—Amo todo lo que detesto de ti. Es un poco extraño, ¿cierto?

—Tú-

—Oh, y por cierto—le interrumpe, antes de continuar—, siempre pensé que llevar un parche te quedaría bastante bien.

Decir que Bakugou no lo esperaba, era quedarse corto. No supo en qué momento había recuperado el cuchillo, pero para cuando se dio cuenta había calado profundo en el interior de su córnea. Gritó, esta vez sin ningún filtro, y cayó al suelo, donde permaneció desangrándose y sollozando a causa del dolor.

—Quizás algún día te cuente todo lo que ocurrió. Quizás, antes de que te conviertas en una bestia sin sentimientos, al igual que yo.

Abandona la habitación, junto con el orgullo de Bakugou Katsuki.


End file.
